1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of accessories for trucks, tractors, trailers, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of a hanger and bracket apparatus, wherein the bracket is bolted to a truck, tractor, or trailer frame adjacent the wheels thereof and the hanger supports a mud flap therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, hangers and brackets for trucks, tractors, trailers, or the like are well known in the art. Referring to FIG. 5, there is depicted a prior art bracket member 2 which is commonly welded or soldered to a vertical flat plate member 3 at one of the open ends of the bracket member 2. The flat plate member 3 is then mounted to a frame of a truck, tractor, trailer, or the like adjacent the wheels. The disadvantage with this traditional way of attaching the bracket member 2 to the plate member 3 is that the bracket member 2 can easily be break-off from the plate member 3 after time because only thing holding the two parts together is the welding material 7 as shown.
Referring to FIG. 7, there is depicted a cross-sectional view of a prior art mud flap hanger member 4 with a L-shaped cross-sectional configuration which is installed within the bracket member 2 which has a rectangular shaped cross-sectional configuration and secured thereto by two bolts 5 and nuts 6 (only one is shown for each). The disadvantage of this manner of attachment of the prior art mud flap hanger member 4 is that it is loosely held within the bracket member 2 such that the portion within the bracket member 2 makes rattling sounds when the vehicle is traveling on the road.
The following two (2) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,230 issued to Sogoian on Dec. 25, 1979 for "Hanger For Vehicle Mud Flaps" (hereafter the "Sogoian Patent"); and
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,232 issued to Maccari, Sr. on Nov. 16, 1982 for "Mud Flaps Brackets For Trucks, Tractors, Trailers And The Like" (hereafter the "Maccari Patent").
The Sogoian Patent discloses a hanger for vehicle mud flaps. It comprises a first support member and a second support member. One end of the first support member is secured to the vehicle while the second support member is telescopically mounted to the free end of the first support member. A spring resiliently urges the second support member axially outward from the first support member while permitting retraction of the second support member relative to the first support member.
The Maccari Patent discloses mud flap brackets for trucks, tractors, trailers and the like. The bracket is mounted to extend out from the frame, in back of the wheels and includes an outer end portion that can be deformed and returned to normal position without damage to the bracket or the mud flap.
It is desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a hanger and bracket apparatus which holds a conventional mud flap therefrom. It is also desirable to provide a hanger and bracket apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices as discussed above.